Comfort In The Snow
by MakoStorm
Summary: Maybe in the darkness of Aeris's death there was a light. Yuffintine. Summary sucks i know but please read anyway. Oneshot


Comfort In The Snow

Yuffie saw the glint of light on steel. Saw Sephiroth coming down on the flower girl. "Aeris!" She screamed, her feet already moving. Vincent grabbed her, knowing she would not make it in time. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her away from the sight.

Tears had already started to fall from Yuffie's eyes as she buried her face in Vincent's chest.

She didn't see it but she heard it. She heard the Masamune pierce the flower girl from behind. She heard Cloud's strangled cry and Vincent's own sound of sadness. Then she heard the Masamune being drawn back and the sound of Aeris crumbling to the ground.

Yuffie turned, sobbing, as Cloud cradled Aeris in his arms. Vincent kept his hands on the ninja's shoulders as Sephiroth went on about his plans. Yuffie's face contorted with rage as she clutched her weapon in her hand tightly, trying to break free of Vincent's hold. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and held her back as she shouted, "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I swear to Leviathan I will!"

Sephiroth flicked his gaze to her and Vincent pulled her back more, drawing his rifle in case Sephiroth tried to silence the ninja's shouts. "Be silent Yuffie. Be still." The gunman commanded.

Yuffie struggled vainly. "No! he killed Aeris! He killed her! I'll kill him!"

"Please Yuffie. We've already lost one person we care about. Don't make us lose another." Her struggling ceased but the rage never left her face as she glared up at the one-winged angel.

Sephiroth turned his gaze back to Cloud and smirked, raising his arms and summoning a monster for them to deal with.

Vincent let Yuffie go then, allowing her to attack the creature with all her rage, knowing full well she'd try to go after Sephiroth next.

She flashed around the creature, her attacks coming from all directions and coming faster then the eye could see. She put in more shots than Cloud and Vincent put together. Finally the thing faded into non-existence and Yuffie stood there breathing heavily.

She clenched her teeth and searched above for the man that had killed the woman she'd come to love as a sister. "Come out you bastard!" She screamed. Vincent stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her. "He's gone Yuffie."

She stayed the same for a few moments then her shoulders slumped and she fell to her knees, her weapon falling from her hand. She looked over to Aeris and crawled over. Her tears came ten fold when she saw the wound and the blood staining the flower girl's dress.

Vincent knelt next to her, a look of sadness etched in his own face. Yuffie had never seen so much on his face before. Cloud stayed back, the shock that had not quite faded still evident on his face.

"Yuffie come." Vincent's deep voice said softly. "Come with me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to her feet, leading her away from the alter as Cloud knelt and picked Aeris up from the ground.

They left the room and went back to the crystal clear lake.

Vincent and Yuffie stood on the shore as Cloud waded waist-deep into the water. Yuffie fell to her knees once more, wrapping her arms around herself as Cloud released the flower girl to sink gently into the lake's depths. Sobs racked her frame as she slammed her fist into the ground. "Damn him!" She shouted as Cloud slowly turned and waded back to shore. "Damn Sephiroth!" Cloud looked at her, not really seeing her, more like looking through her. He stayed that way for a few moments before walking away from his comrades.

"Yuffie." Vincent's deep voice called her again and she turned her red eyes to him. "We must go. We should not linger here."

She shook her head. "I'm not ready to leave." She cast her eyes over the lake that had become Aeris's grave.

"Come Yuffie. We must meet up with the others and tell them what has happened." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't wanna move Vince. I couldn't even if I wanted to. This pain I feel, it's like it has paralyzed me, my arms and legs don't want to follow my commands." She sniffled and Vincent sighed, kneeling next to her. She gave a sound of surprise when he picked her up bridal style and began carrying her away.

She laid her head against his shoulder, physically and emotionally exhausted. "Thank you Vincent." She said quietly before letting her exhaustion take over and falling into an uneasy sleep.

Vincent watched her as she gave into the exhaustion, knowing her sleep would not be a peacful one. _One so young should not have to face such pain. _He thought as he walked behind Cloud. He knew this wasn't the first time she had lost someone dear to her, he could tell. Behind the cheerfulness and goofy smiles she displayed along their journey he saw pain, a pain she probably buried to try and forget.

The trio left the Ancient City and walked through the snowy mountains to Icicle Town. They met the gang at Icicle Inn and as soon as Tifa saw Yuffie and the group being short one member she knew something was wrong.

Vincent carried Yuffie upstairs to their room and placed her on one of the beds, covering her with the sheets and a thick quilt. He watched her for a few minutes then turned to leave.

He heard her stir as he reached the door. "Vincent…" He turned and walked back at her whisper. "I'm right here." He said softly.

More tears came to her eyes. "Tell me I was dreaming. Tell me she's with the others alive and well and that it was all just a nightmare."

His eyes softened at her pleading eyes and voice. He reached his hand out and brushed her hair from her face gently, surprising himself at the action. "I'm so sorry Yuffie, but I cannot you that."

A choked sob escaped her and she rolled over, her back to Vincent. He watched her shuddering shoulders, wishing he could do more to comfort her. He wasn't very good in the comforting department.

Deciding to leave her alone he turned to the door again.

"Vincent." He turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. She had rolled to face him again. "Yes Yuffie?"

"Will you…will you…um…" She seemed to be having trouble coming up with the right words.

_Surely she doesn't want me to stay with her. _He thought as she finally shook her head. "Never mind."

They were silent, then, "Do you wish for me to stay Yuffie?"

Her head shot up and she nodded. He sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. He watched her as she fiddled with an edge of his cloak, trying to distract herself. Finally he placed his hand over hers and she looked up at him. "Nemuri mohaya Yuffie." (Sleep now Yuffie)

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Temae nou Wutaian?"

(you know Wutaian)

Vincent nodded. "My mother was from Wutai."

"Oh."

"Go back to sleep Yuffie. You need the rest after all that's happened and after the battle you fought today." She nodded, scooting a little closer to him and taking his hand. His first instinct was to jerk away but he fought off the urge as she settled her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes he saw she was still fidgeting and he sighed. After a few seconds a barely audible, wordless song reached her ears and she cracked open her eyes to look up at Vincent questioningly.

"It is something my mother did for me when I was a child." He explained and she nodded in understanding. It took a few more minutes but finally the sixteen year old fell into slumber.

Just then the door opened and Vincent looked over as Tifa walked in, her tear stained face a sign that Cloud had broken the news.

"How is she Vincent?" She asked softly.

"She's taking it hard. But I have feeling she'll be fine as time progresses."

The martial artist nodded, going over and sitting on her own bed.

Vincent didn't ask her if she was alright because he knew she wasn't. "You should rest as well Tifa. It would help."

She shook her head. "I don't want to sleep right now."

He stared at her for a few seconds then gave a sigh of frustration and stood. He walked over to Tifa and gently pushed her onto her back. "You need the rest just as much as Yuffie does. Get some rest or I'll go get Cloud and he'll get you to rest."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding and rolling over to face the wall, pulling the quilt over herself.

Vincent nodded in satisfaction and turned back to Yuffie, noticing all her movement earlier had caused the quilt to uncover her. He shook his head ad pulled the quilt back over her. Then he went over to his own bed and laid down, knowing the rest of the group would be up soon.

0

0

0

Vincent's eye snapped open when he heard muffled sobs.

He turned his head to the sounds direction. Tifa's bed.

Vincent saw the outline of Cloud in the darkness, getting up from his bed and going to Tifa's. He laid down next to her, one arm wrapping around her while the other rubbed her back. Vincent watched until the sobs slowed. How many times had he woken up like that as a child? When his mother had died he had woken up many times in the middle of the night.

Someone stirred on the other side of the room and he saw Yuffie get up and walk out the door quietly. Vincent waited for a few minutes then went after her. When he asked the night clerk he said Yuffie had gone outside. "You might want bring her inside sir." He had said. "Those clothes she wearing won't keep her very warm."

Vincent walked outside and saw her sitting on a snow bank, sinking into the snow a little bit.

He walked to her, the snow crunching under his feet. The clerk was right, there was no way she was warm in those clothes. She was wearing a thin pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a light jacket over it.

"I don't have anything warmer to wear." She said.

"You should come inside Yuffie. You could get very sick out here."

She only shook her head.

"She was the first one to trust me you know." She said after a silence, rubbing her arms, trying to warm them. "After I stole all of you guy's materia. She forgave me and trusted me again only a day later." She shivered and Vincent unclasped his cloak, draping it around her shoulders and clasping it again. She pulled it tighter around her. "Thank you Vince."

"You're welcome." He sat down next to her.

"Won't you be cold without it though?"

He shook his head. "The cold doesn't bother me. But you could get very sick."

She nodded. They sat in silence and Yuffie welcomed the silent comfort he offered. Then after a few minutes she scooted up against his side, curled there like a wet cat. It was true that her clothes were now wet from the snow.

He was startled at her action and looked down at her. "Sorry if you're uncomfortable Vince." She said. "But I was still cold and I felt bad about taking your cloak, even if you say the cold doesn't bother you." She tossed half the cloak around his shoulders as she finished. His body stayed tense then relaxed. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders rubbed her arm, trying to warm her.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now." He looked down at her as she said this. "You'd think I'd be used to the pain and death after the war."

"You mean the war between Wutai and the Shinra." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She nodded. "Yeah. My mother died in that war. She was killed by Sephiroth." She closed her eyes as the memory overtook her.

0

0

0

_A six year old Yuffie ran up Da Chao, dodging the Wutaian warriors and Shinra soldiers. She spotted her mother at the top of Da Chao fighting the silver-haired general._

_Suddenly a soldier leapt at her and she screamed. A Wutaian warrior cut the soldier down with his katana and turned to her. "Lady Yuffie, you should not be here. Go home, where it is safe."_

_Yuffie shook her head and ran past him, ignoring his cries and clutching the shuriken that was twice her size in her hand tightly. She was still in training with the weapon but she could wield it well enough._

_She dodged more fighters and reached the top of Da Chao just as Sephiroth knocked her mother's weapon from her hand, the same kind of weapon Yuffie herself was using. The general pushed the Empress of Wutai to the ground and in a flash Masamune was through her chest, sticking from her back._

"_MOMMY!" Yuffie shouted at the top of her lung and at the princess's shout all the fighters from both sides looked up to the mountain top._

_Yuffie ran to her mother and fell to her knees. The wound hadn't killed her and she was gasping in pain._

_Yuffie tried to activate the cure materia in her weapon but Sephiroth kicked it from her hands. She looked up at him with a tearful, pleading gaze. "Please let me cure mommy! Please don't let mommy die!" she begged but Sephiroth just stared down at her emotionlessly. "She is the fuel to your father's fire. This war will end with her, with Shinra as the victor."_

_There was another pained gasp and Yuffie looked back to her mother. The empress brushed hair from Yuffie's face and rested her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Be strong kitten. Be strong for your father. Take care of him for me Yuffie."_

_Yuffie nodded, crying as the light left her mother's eyes and her hand fell limp._

_Yuffie yelled in anguish as she threw herself on her mother's body sobbing._

_Below the Wutaian warriors threw down their weapons in defeat, a few joining Yuffie in her mourning._

_0_

_0_

_0_

Tears rolled down Yuffie's cheeks and her shoulders shook from her suppressed sobs.

Once again Vincent didn't know what to do. He pulled her closer and she buried her face against him, letting a sob or two escape.

He comforted her as best as he could until she regained her composer. She was still against him, a few tears still falling.

"I'm sorry Vince. I didn't mean to be so weak." She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

He shook his head. "Crying over the loss of a loved one is not a weakness, it just means we're human."

"In Wutai it's considered a weakness to cry over something that has long past. I'm not acting like the ninja I should be."

He turned her head to face him. "Well you are not in Wutai are you? Whatever the opinion is in your country you can't help what you feel."

Their eyes locked and Vincent felt something stir inside him, something he hadn't felt in thirty years. _No. she's too young. There's no way I've fallen in love with her. Not after Lucrecia. _His body moved without thinking and he leaned his head down. She met him halfway and their lips met. Yuffie wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart a minute later, both breathing heavily.

Yuffie smiled. "Wow. Never thought my first kiss would be like that." She snuggled closer. "I'm not so cold anymore." Her smile turned to a look of gratitude. "Thank you Vincent. For everything."

He nodded, holding her tighter. "You're welcome Yuffie."

Tifa watched them from the window, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Maybe in the darkness of Aeris's death there was a light, a glimmer of hope.

A hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder and she gave a small smile, turning and allowing Cloud to lead her back to bed.

_Yes. _She thought as she laid down, Cloud covering her with the quilt. _There is a light in the darkness. It's dim but it's still there. _Cloud kissed her forehead in a brotherly way and she gave him a wet smile. _We'll move on. Like we always have. _She closed her eyes and an image of Aeris popped into her head. _We'll miss you Aeris. _That was her last thought before she let slumber take her.

A/N: So what did ya think? Send me a review and let me know ok.


End file.
